Camouflage suits for bow-hunting deer typically are made with fabrics having printed patterns intended to blend in with colors and patterns in the hunter's background. More elaborate camouflage suits, such as the ghillie suit, are also available. There is a need for improved camouflage suits that blend into the background. The materials and methods developed for camouflage suits have broad applicability in other areas as well.